Реплики Уикерботтом
Уикерботтом — надменная старушка-библиотекарша, впрочем, весьма эрудированная. 244px 'Уикерботтом' 'Инструменты' *Топор - "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." ("Обоюдоострое лезвие, прикрепленное к рукоятке.") *Элитный топор - "That's one fancy axe." ("Вот это модный топор.") *Лопата - "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" ("Это лопата. Наверняка вы уже видели это раньше?") *Королевская лопата - "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Жду не дождусь, когда же начну рыть ямы.") *Кирка - "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." ("Специальный топор для раскалывания камней.") *Роскошная кирка - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("Эй, разве золото не мягкое?) *Бритва - "A personal hygiene implement." ("Предмет личной гигиены.") *Бритва (нельзя брить) - "I would really rather not." ("Я и в самом деле не могу.") *Бритва (нечего брить) - "It's already smooth, dear." ("Дорогуша, ровнее уже некуда.") *Бритва (при попытке побрить бодрствующего бифало) - "I think he might object to that." (Я думаю, что он может возражать против того, что я делаю.") *Молот - "A worker's tool." ("Рабочий инструмент.") *Вилы - "It's design is effective at loosening earth." (Это устройство эффективно для рыхления земли.") 'Освещение' ' Костёр' *Костер (после постройки) - "A camp fire." ("Костер") *Кострище (после постройки) - "A fire pit." ("Кострище") *Костер и кострище (жаркие) - "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." ("Меня тревожит интенсивность горения") *Костер и кострище(средние) - "A perfectly average fire." ("Совершенно обычный костёр") *Костер и кострище (слабые) - "The fire could use some more fuel." ("В этот костёр можно бы подкинуть ещё топлива") *Костер и кострище (угли) - "The fire is almost self-extinguised." ("Этот костёр скоро самоликвидируется") *Кострище (выгорело) - "I can re-light it." ("Я могу разжечь его заново") *Костер (выгорел) - "I can re-light it." ("Я могу разжечь его заново") *Факел - "An improvised handheld light." ("Переносной светильник из подручных материалов") *Шахтерская каска - "This will keep my hands free." ("С этим руки будут свободны") *Светильник Джека - "Spooky!" ("Страшно!") *Фонарь - 'Выживание' *Удочка - "Hook, line and stick!" ("Верёвка с крючком и палочка!") *Птичья ловушка - "A simple clap-trap for birds." ("Простенькая ловушка для птиц") *Спальник - "Crude bedding." ("Грубая постель") *Палатка - "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." ("Если я тут посплю, у меня затечёт шея") *Рюкзак - "It's for me to put my stuff in" ("Сюда я буду класть свои вещи") *Ловушка - "A simple stick-and-basket trap." ("Простейшая ловушка из корзины и палочки") *Сачок - "The tool of entomologists." ("Основной инструмент энтомолога") 'Еда' ' Казан' *Казан - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("От одного его вида у меня слюнки текут") *Казан (готовка, будет готово не скоро) - *Казан (готовка, немного времени осталось) - "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") *Казан (готово) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ("Ммммм! Еда готова!") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка - "A small cultivated patch of ground." ("Небольшой культурный клочок земли") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (растёт) - "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." ("Растения добывают полезные минералы из земли") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (нужно удобрить) - "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." ("Оно стало бесплодным из-за отсутствия питательных веществ") *Холодильник - "It is a crude heat exchanger." ("Это - сырой теплообменник".) *Сушилка - "Meats can be dehydrated." ("Здесь можно обезвоживать мясо") *Сушилка (сушение) - "Dehydration is a slow process." (Обезвоживание - длительный процесс) *Сушилка (готово) - "The process has completed". ("Процесс завершён".) 'Наука' *Научная машина - "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." ("Это научно-исследовательская станция. Я могу узнать новые вещи с ней.") *Алхимическая машина - " It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." ("Это научно-исследовательская станция. Я могу узнать новые вещи с ней.") 'Самозащита' *Копьё - "Ancient weapons technology." - ("Древняя оружейная технология") *Бумеранг - "It's a flat aerofoil." - ("Плоское крыло") *Усыпляющий дротик - "Just don't breathe in." - ("Главное - случайно его не вдохнуть") *Огненный дротик - "Improvised inflammatory device." - ("Самодельное поджигающее устройство") *Вредоносный дротик - *Травяная броня - "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." - ("При достаточной толщине удивительно эффективен") *Деревянная броня - "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." - ("Примитивный пластинчатый доспех, сделанный из кусков брёвен") *Мраморная броня - "An interesting choice of materials." - ("Интересный выбор материала") *Футбольный шлем - "I don't like sports." (generic) - ("Я не люблю спорт") *Пчелиная мина - "It buzzes when I shake it." (generic) - ("Жужжит, если потрясти.") *Зубная ловушка - "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." ("Она покрыта тонким слоем собачьего пищеварительного сока") * Мясная бита - "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resources". ("Не уверена что это самый эффективный способ использования ресурсов".) 'Конструкции' ' Улей' *Улей - "A crude apiary." ("Грубоватая пасека") *Улей (пустой) - *Улей (частично заполнен) - "I can harvest honey from it." ("Я могу собирать оттуда мёд") *Улей (полный) - ' Птичья клетка' *Птичья клетка - "This will safely contain one avian specimen." ("Она позволит благополучно содержать одну пернатую особь") *Птичья клетка (занята) - "He is contained." ("Он в сохранности") *Птичья клетка (птица спит) - "Shhhhh!" ("Тссссс!") ' Свинарник' *Свинарник - "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." ("У свиносуществ довольно прозаический вкус в архитектуре") *Свинарник (занят, свет горит)- "I wonder what they do in there?" ("Интересно, что они делают там?") *Свинарник (занят, свет не горит)- "That was quite rude." ("Это было довольно грубо.") ' Стены' *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) - "Hay bales." ("Тюки сена") *Стена из травы (установлена) - "I don't trust that wall." ("Не доверяю я этой стене") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) - "Deployable pickets." ("Готовые к установке колья") *Деревянная стена (установлена) - "That offers some protection." ("Она обеспечивает мне некоторую защиту") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) - "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." ("Не уверена, почему я могу их нести в таком количестве") *Каменная стена (установлена) - "That is quite secure." ("Вот это вполне себе защита") *Сундук - "A storage chest." ("Вместительный сундук") *Паркет - "These are floorboards" ("Это паркет") *Брусчатка - ""Hastily cobbled stones." ("Небрежно мощёные камни") 'Материалы' *Веревка - "A short length of strong hemp rope." ("Короткий кусок крепкой травяной веревки.") *Доски - "Roughly hewn wood boards." ("Грубо высеченные доски.") *Каменный блок - "Some smoothed rock slabs." ("Несколько сглаженных плит камня.") *Папирус - "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." ("Тонкие листы из целлюлозы и лигнина.") *Топливо ужаса - 'Магия' *Мясное чучело - "How very pagan." ("Очень по-язычески.") *Флейта Пана - "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." ("Полые камыши с гармоническим резонансом.") *Животворящий амулет - "It's a relic from another time." ("Реликт из другого времени.") *Огонь ночи - "Curiously luminescent." ("Любопытная люминисценция.") *Броня ночи - "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." ("Защитный кожух, который перемещает атаки в другое измерение.") *Темный меч - "Transdimensional weaponry." ("Межпространственное оружие") * Ледяной посох - "I believe it works via condensation". ("Уверена, он работает посредством конденсации".) 'Одежда' *Соломенная шляпа - "This will offer some protection from the sun." ("Это даст некоторую защиту от солнца.") *Шляпа бифало - "This hat is hideous." ("Эта шляпа отвратительна.") *Шляпа пчеловода - "This should keep me protected." ("Это должно защищать меня.") *Перьевая шляпа - "I AM A BIRD!" (generic) ("Я ПТИЦА!") *Зимняя шапка - "I knit it myself." ("Я связала это сама.") *Цилиндр - "How bourgeois." ("Как буржуазно.") *Удобный жилет - "It's a... thing." (lacks descriptions) ("Это... штука.") *Толстовка - "Durable outerwear." ("Прочная верхняя одежда.") *Утеплённая толстовка - "Winter survival gear." ("Одежда зимнего выживания.") *Шляпа-куст- "Camouflage." ("Камуфляж.") *Венок- "How celebratory." ("Как празднично.") *Трость - "I'm no rabologist." Книги * Птицы всего мира - "The expurgated version, but it has my favourite Megascops kennicottii". ("Эта версия книги изъята из обращения, но в ней есть мой любимый Megascops kennicottii." (латинское название Западной Совки) * Практическое садоводство - "Dead plants tied together to help me help alive plants". ("Вместе мёртвые растения помогут мне помочь живым".) * О щупальцах - "Hard to put this down. It's gripping, frankly". ("Трудно отложить её. Она захватывающая, честно говоря".) * Сказки на ночь - "Warm milk in book form". ("Тёплое молоко в виде книги".) * Конец близок - "What could possibly go wrong?" ("Ну, что может пойти не так?") 'Природа - растения' ' Дерево' *Дерево - "A generically coniferous tree." ("Генетически, это дерево хвойное.") *Дерево (срублено) - "It has been harvested." ("Оно было срублено.") *Дерево (горит)- "The tree is burning." ("Дерево горит.") *Дерево (сгоревшее)- "A carbonized tree." ("Обугленное дерево.") *Узловатая ель - "This genus appears to lack reproductive capabilities." ("Этот род, похоже, имеет плохие репродуктивные свойства.") *Бревно - "An axial section of tree trunk." ("Осевое сечение ствола дерева.") *Уголь - "It's mostly carbon and ash." ("Это главным образом сажа и зола.") *Шишка - "Conifer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." ("Семена хвойных деревьев, заключенные в зрелой шишке.") * Росток - "Conifer seed approaching maturity". ("Хвойное семя приближается к зрелости".) ' Шипастое дерево' *Шипастое дерево - "A mangal rhizophora. ("Мангал ризофора") *Шипастое дерево (срублено)- "It has been felled." ("Оно было срублено.") *Шипастое дерево (горит)- "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Шипастое дерево (сгоревшее)- "A carbonized mangrove. ("Обугленное мангровое дерево.") *Мраморное дерево - "A tree made entirely of marble. Amazing." ("Дерево, сделанное полностью из мрамора. Удивительно.") Деревце *Деревце - "It's a small tree." ("Это маленькое дерево.") *Деревце (ветки собраны)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." ("Странно. Я думала, что это убило бы его.") *Деревце (горит)- "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Деревце (в инвентаре)- "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") *Ветки - "Some small twigs." ("Несколько маленьких сучков.") ' Трава' *Трава - "A cluster graminoid stalks. ("Травяные стебли.") *Трава (собран урожай)- "I think it will grow back." ("Я думаю они вырастут снова.") *Трава (засохла)- "It needs poop." (generic) ("Оно нуждается в удобрении.") *Трава (горит)- "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Трава (куст в инвентаре) - "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") *Срезанная трава - "Some grass cuttings." (Немного состриженной травы.") Ягодный куст *Ягодный куст- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." (Это - кустарник Ардисиа Црената) *Ягодный куст (ягоды собраны)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." ("Ягоды медленно растут обратно.") *Ягодный куст (засох)- "It will require an intervention." ("Это требует вмешательства.") *Ягодный куст (в инвентаре)- "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") ' Камыш' *Камыш - "A group of juncaceae graminoids." ("Группа злаков.") *Камыш (в инвентаре)- "I belive they shall grow back." ("Я верю, они отрастут.") *Камыш (горит)-."Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Срезанный камыш - "Some rush cuttings." ("Немного обрезанных на скорую руку обрезков.") ' Растение' *Растение- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." ("Это... растение. Какое-то.") *Растение (вырастает)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." ("Пока еще не готовы для сбора урожая.") *Растение (выросло)- "It looks mature, now." ("Оно выглядит сейчас зрело.") *Болотное растение - "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." ("Болотные корневища.") *Колючий куст - "A cluster of brambles." ("Клейстер ежевики.") *Цветок - "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." ("Это дикий цветок, я не знакома с видами.") *Злой цветок - "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." ("Не часто видишь цветок с такой мощной аурой.") 'Природа - объекты' *Дикий улей - "The natural home of the bee." (Естественный дом пчел) *Соты - "Beeswax used for storing honey. (Пчелиный воск для хранения меда) *Валун - "A large sedimentary rock." (Большой камень осадочного происхождения) *Камни - "A handful of assorted rocks." (Горсть разнообразных камней) *Кремень - "A hard nodule of quartz." (Твердая кварцевая порода) *Селитра - "Also known as salpeter."(Также исвестен как солпитер) *Золотой самородок - "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." (Небольшой слиток золота. Элемент номер 79) к таблице Менделеева ' Могилы' *Надгробие (1) - "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." (Здесь написано: молоко. Яйца. Бекон.) *Надгробие (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah."(Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла) *Надгробие (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" (Эй, тут мое имя!) *Надгробие (4) - "This headstone is blank." (Этот надгробный камень пуст) *Могила - "A burial mound." (Курган) *Могила (раскопана)- "A desecrated burial mound." (Оскверненный курган) ' След Коалослона' *Подозрительная кучка грязи - "Unhygienic!" (Анти-гигиенично!) *След животного - "Animal sign, leading away." (След убегающего животного) ' Детали Портала Максвелла' *Странная платформа - "This runestone has unique geometric properties." (У этого камня уникальные геометрические пропорции) *Странная платформа (partially assembled) - "The device is in partial state of completion." *Странная платформа (fully assembled) - "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." (Это - машина для телепортации между мирами) *Странное кольцо - "A torus of alloys and wiring." (Тор из сплавов и проволоки) *Странный рычаг - "It applies basic mechanical principals." (Используется в работе простых механизмов) *Странная коробка - "An electrical charge regulator." (Регулятор электрических разрядов) *Странная картофелина - "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." (Ни органическая, ни неорганическая) *Жезл Поиска (on pedestal)- "That looks useful!" (Выглядит полезным) *Жезл Поиска - "It is an(sic) magitechnical device." (Это - магнетическое устройство) ' Червоточина' *Червоточина (closed) - "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." (Спящая Мегадрилкеа Орадиос) *Червоточина (open)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." *Пруд - "A small, but deep freshwater pond." (Маленький, но глубокий пруд) *Кокон - "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." (Интересно. Эти пауки имеют общее жильё) *Паучьи яйца - "A highly portable spider egg sack." (Портативный паучий мешок) *Кроличья нора - "It looks like a small animal's burrow."(Похоже на норку небольшого животного) *Дом Мэрма - "Obviously dilapidated." (Очевидно полуразрушен) *Скелет - "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." (Удивительно хорошо сохранившийся человеческий скелет) 'Мобы - Монстры' ' Гончие' *Гончая - "That hound is not domesticated." ("Эти собаки не одомашнены.") *Адская гончая - "That hound is more dangerous than the others." ("Эта гончая еще опасней, чем остальные.") *Ледяная гончая - "What a strange, cold beast." ("Какой странный, холодный зверь.") *Зуб гончей - "It's made of calcium and brimstone." ("Это сделано из кальция и серы.") ' Пауки' *Паук - "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." ("Большие, хищные виды паукообразных.") *Паук (спит) - "A well deserved rest, no doubt." ("Заслуженный отдых, без сомнения.") *Паук (мёртв) - "He gave his life for his queen." ("Он отдал свою жизнь за свою королеву.") *Паук-воин - "It appears to be of the warrior caste." ("Похоже, что это каста воинов.") *Паук-воин (спит) - "A well deserved rest, no doubt." ("Заслуженный отдых, без сомнения.") *Паук-воин (мёртв) - "He gave his life for his queen." ("Он отдал свою жизнь за свою королеву.") *Паутина - "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." ("Белковые волокна, выдавленные из паукообразных.") ' Крампус' *Крампус - "It's a mythological holiday monster." ("Это мифологический рождественский монстр.") *Мешок Крампуса - "It seems bigger inside than out." ("Кажется он внутри больше, чем снаружи.") ' Болотный монстр' *Щупальце - "That looks dangerous." (общее) ("Выглядит опасно.") *Шипы щупальца - "It's pointy and slimy." (общее) ("Он заостренный и слизистый.") *Пятно щупальца - "I think these were its genitalia." ("Я думаю, что это были его генеталии.") ' Мэрмы' *Мэрм - "A piscean biped!" ("Двуногая рыба!") *Мэрм (мёртв) - Другие *Москит - "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." (Голодная самка Гэмагогус Деворатор) *Свиноборотень - "It's a lycanthropic pig." ("Это ликантропическая свинья.") *Призрак - "It must be fake. I don't believe it." ("Это должно быть подделка. Я не верю в это.") *Механический конь - "An automatic equine." ("Автоматическая лошадь.") *Механический слон (епископ) - "A clockwork clergyman." ("Заводной священик.") *Мак-Бивень- ", gaelic variety." ("<название вида> гэльское разнообразие.") *WeeTusk- "The juvenile is less aggresive." ("Несовершеннолетний менее агрессивный.") *Tam o' Shanter- "And should we forget auld acquaintances?" ("И мы должны забыть старых знакомых?") 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' Бифало *Бифало - "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." (Похоже на Бос Таурус) *Бифало (спит)- "It's sleeping." (Он спит) *Бифало (побрит)- "It looks cold." (Похоже, он замерз) *Шерсть бифало - "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." (Фолликулы бифало) *Рог бифало - "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." - ("Это похоже на область бифало.") *Детеныш бифало - "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" - ("У него есть лицо!(Гм!)") Пчелы *Пчела - "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" (Апис меллифера. Довольно крупная) *Пчела (в инвентаре)- "It is not pleased."(Она не рада) *Пчела-убийца - "It is especially venomous."(Эта особенно ядовита) *Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре)- "It is not pleased."(Она не рада) *Жало - "It tapers to a sharp point."(Это сужается к острому концу) Свин *Свин - "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." (Полу-разумная двуногая свинья) *Свин (союзник)- "He seems to have bonded with me." (Похоже, он увязался за мной) *Свин (мертв)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." *Свинная кожа - "It still has the tail on it." (На ней до сих пор хвост) Лягушка *Лягушка - "A amphibian tetrapod." - ("Земноводное четвероногое животное.") *Лягушка (спит)- "It's sleeping." - ("Она спит.") *Лягушка (мертва)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." - ("Считается деликатесом в некоторых странах.") *Коалослон - "Koalefanta Proboscidea" *Коалослон (зимой)- "Koalefanta Proboscidea, in thick winter pelage" - ("Koalefanta Proboscidea в толстом зимнем волосяном покрове.") 'Мобы - Пассивные животные' ' Бабочка' *Бабочка- "A colourful lepidopteran." ("Красочный лепидоптеран") *Бабочка (в инвентаре)- "It is captured." ("Он пойман") ' Птицы' *Ворона- "Corvus brachyrhynchos". ("Корвус брачайрхайнчос") *Ворона (в инвентаре)- "He is mine now". ("Теперь он мой.") *Воронье перо- "A crow feather". ("Воронье перо.") (Общее) *Красная птица- «Cardinalis! Beautiful plumage». ("Кардинал! Прекрасное оперение".) *Красная птица (в инвентаре)- "He will be my friend". ("Он будет моим другом".) *Перо красной птицы- "A redbird feather". ("Перо красной птицы") (Общее) *Индюк - "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berrie!" ("Тупая птица! Отойди от моих ягод!") (Общее) * Снежная птица - "A winter coat Cardinalis? How peculiar!" (Кардинал в зимнем окрасе? Как необычно!) ' Честер' *Глаз на косточке- "Oculus Mysterium." ("Окулюс Мистериум") *Глаз на косточке (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт)- "The oculus is inactive." ("Окулюс не активен") *Честер- "A motile storage chest." ("Подвижный сундук") ' Кролик' *Кролик - "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." ("Некая разновидность Лагорморфов. С рогами") *Кролик (в инвентаре) - "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." ( "Это милый рогатенький Лагорморф") ' Светлячки' *Светлячки- "They disperse when I approach." ("Они рассеиваются, когда я подхожу к ним.") *Светляки (в инвентаре)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." ("Их биолюминесцентные свойства могут оказаться полезными.") ' Мандрагора' *Мандрагора- "Mandragora officinarum." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум") *Мандрагора (следует за игроком)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум. Только с лицом.") *Мандрагора (мертва)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум. Мертва.") *Мандрагора (приготовленная)- "Poor little guy." ("Маленькая бедняжка") 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' Высокая птица *Высокая птица - "Magnus Avis, fully developed." ("Магнус Авис, полностью развитый") *Гнездо высокой птицы (пусто)- "It is empty."(Он пуст) (Generic) *Гнездо высокой птицы (с яйцом)- "That is quite an egg!"(Здесь есть яйцо!) (Generic) Яйцо высокой птицы *Яйцо высокой птицы - "It requires incubation." ("Требует инкубации.") *Яйцо высокой птицы (приготовленное)- "Full of cholesterol." ("Сплошной холестерин") *Яйцо высокой птицы - "Development appears to be progressing." *Яйцо высокой птицы (dead, eating the egg)- "Al dente." (Аль дэнтэ) *Яйцо высокой птицы (too hot)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." *Яйцо высокой птицы (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold." - ("Ты поймаешь свою смерть от простуды.") *Яйцо высокой птицы (long time left)- "A watched pot never boils." - ("Наблюдаемый горшок никогда не кипит.") *Яйцо высокой птицы (short time left)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." - ("Скоро мы будем пожинать плоды наших трудов.") ' Маленькая птица' *Маленькая птица - "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." (Довольно маленький представитель класса птиц) *Маленькая птица (проголодалась)- "It requires sustenance." (Оно хочет подкрепиться) *Маленькая птица (голодает)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." (Без еды он погибнет) ' Маленькая высокая птица' *Smallish Tallbird- "an adolescent avian." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum."(Пожалуйста, не шуми) *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A very naughty bird." - ("Очень непослушная птица.") 'Мобы - Боссы' *Энт (Leif) - "I... don't even know." ("Я... даже не знаю.") *Королева пауков - "That must be the center of the hive mind." ("Это должно быть центр разума улья.") *Паучья шляпа - "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." ("С этим я смогу брать пауков под псионический контроль.") *Циклоп-олень: "Megatherioceras!" ("Мегатериоцерас!") 'Мобы - Другие' *Максвелл - "What a rude gentleman." ("Какой грубый джентельмен.") *Король свиней - "He appears to be the leader of the village." ("Кажется, он лидер деревни") *Абигейл - "Aw, she has a cute little bow." ("Ах, у нее такой милый бантик.") 'Еда - Мясо' *Мясо монстра- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." (Не думаю, что оно полезное) *Приготовленное мясо монстра - "It's still a little bit poisonous."(Оно всё ещё ядовито) *Мясо - "I normally wouldn't eat this raw."(Вообще-то я не ем это сырым) *Приготовленное мясо - "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked."(Оно немного вкуснее, когда приготовлено) *Окорочок - "I should gobble it." -("Я должна съесть его.") *Жареный окорочок - "Now it's even tastier."(Сейчас даже вкуснее) *Рыба - "Now I shall eat for a day." (Generic) *Приготовленная рыба - "Grilled to perfection."(Великолепно прожарено) *Кусочек мяса - "It's a small, raw piece of meat."(Это маленький кусочек сырого мяса) *Приготовленный кусочек мяса - "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." (Оно немного вкуснее, когда приготовлено) *Хобот Коалослона - "A utilitarian proboscis."("Утилитарный хоботок") *Жареный хобот Коалослона - "Unpalatable, but high in protein."(Не очень вкусно, но содержит много протеина) *Лягушачьи лапки - "I've heard it's a delicacy."(Я слышала, что это деликатес) *Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки - "Tastes like chicken"(На вкус как курица) 'Еда - Фрукты' *Гранат - "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain."(Похоже на мозги инопланетянина) (Generic) *Разрезанный гранат - "Haute Cuisine!" *Дуриан - "What a weird fruit." ("Странный фрукт.")(Generic) *Очень вонючий дуриан - "It's still weird."(Он всё ещё странный) (Generic) *Питайа - "What a weird fruit." (Какой странный фрукт) *Приготовленная питайа - "Haute Cuisine!" (Generic) *Ягоды - "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." *Жаренные ягоды - "I don't think heat improved them."("Не думаю, что термическая обработка их улучшила.") (Generic) 'Еда - овощи' *Кукуруза - "Zea mays, a great staple food". ("Zea mays, отличный продукт питания".) *Попкорн - "Popped corn!" ("Полопавшаяся кукуруза!") *Морковь (в земле)- "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." ("Даукус карота. Съедобная и вкусная.") *Морковь (взята)- "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." ("Даукус карота. Съедобная и вкусная.") *Тыква - "It's as big as my head!" ("Большая, как моя голова!") *Жареная тыква - "How did it turn into a pie..." ("Как её превратить в пирог...") *Баклажан - "It's not very eggy." ("Не очень то он яичен.") - Игра слов: Eggplant (Баклажан) - egg (яйцо) plant (растение) *Приготовленный баклажан - "It's even less eggy!" (Еще менее яичен!) (общее) 'Еда из казана ' *Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовила это сама!") * Кашица - "Oh no. No, no, no. This won't do at all". ("О, нет. Нет, нет, нет. Так не пойдёт".) * Фаршированный баклажан - "I've cooked this aubergine and packed it with other comestibles". ("Я приготовила этот баклажан и наполнила его другими продуктами".) * Тыквенное печенье - "Pumpkin biscuits, goody!" ("Тыквенные бисквиты, прелесть!") * Вафли - "Salutations, waffles". ("Ну, здравствуйте, вафли".) * Монстро-лазанья - "Lasagna or no, I don't think it's safe to eat this". ("Лазанья или нет, я не думаю что есть её безопасно".) * Тефтели - "A pile of processed meat. Who knows what went into this". ("Горстка обработанного мяса. Кто знает, что туда вошло".) * Медовые нагетсы - "Bite-sized sweetened meat!" ("Подслащенное мясо на один укус!") * Медовый рулет - "Honey was the only sweetener I used for this lovely ham". ("Мёд - единственный подсластитель, который я использовала для этой замечательной ветчины".) * Фруктовый коктейль - "What a nice selection of fruit!" ("Какой замечательный выбор фруктов!") 'Еда - Другое' *Семена - "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." ("Горстка неидентифицируемых семян") *Жареные семена - "A tasted embryonic plant treat!" ("Закуска из печёных растительных зародышей!") * Семена тыквы - "Pepitas". ("Пепита". (Семена тыквы на испанский манер)) *Мед - "A sweetened plant nectar." ("Сладчайший растительный нектар.") *Лепестки - "I've made some potpourri." (Я сделала немного попурри.) *Темные лепестки - *Крылья бабочки - "Wings from a captured butterfly."(Крылья пойманной бабочки) *Масло - "Lepidopterous lipids?" ("Жиры чешуекрылых?") *Глаз оленя-циклопа - "I feel a vague sense of accomplisment." - (Я странно себя чувствую.) *Перегной - "It is heavy with bacteria." (В нем полно бактерий) 'Разное' *Рубин- "It is warm." ("Он теплый.") *Сапфир- "It is cold." ("Он холодный") *Аметист- "It gives off an unusual aura."(У него необычная аура) *Щетина - "This is human facial hair." ("Это человеческие волосы") *Навоз - "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant."(Экскременты животных.Очень ароматные) *Мрамор -"A statuesque rock." ("Величавый камень.") *Шестерёнки - "Various wheels and cogs. ("Колесики и винтики") *Режим приключения провален : "We must learn from our failures."(Мы должны учиться на своих ошибках) 'Прочие фразы' *Общее - "I don't know what that is." (Я не знаю, что это такое) *Боевой клич - "Combat!" (Битва!) *Боевой клич (on prey)- *Боевой клич (Pig)- *Боевой клич (Spider)- *Боевой клич (Warrior Spider)- *Схватка окончена - "Well, that's over." (Что-ж, это - конец) *Факел (догорает)- "I need another torch."(Мне нужен другой факел) *Бумеранг (не пойман)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." (Я ошиблась с тем, когда он вернется) *Закат - "Night will be here soon."(Скоро наступит ночь) *Выход на свет - "It is bright enough to see."(Здесь достаточно светло что-бы видеть) *Вход в темноту - "I am in the dark." (Я в темноте) *Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark."(Я ничего не вижу) *Невозможно что-то сделать - "I can't do that." (Я не могу это сделать) *Невозможно создать что-то - "I can't make that now."(Я не могу сделать это сейчас) *Ночной монстр - "Did you hear that?"(Вы это слышали?) *Ночной монстр (атакует)- "OUCH! Something bit me!"(АУ! Что-то укусило меня!) *Pecked- "Settle down this instant." *Приход гончих- "Something is approaching." (Кто-то придёт) *Полный инвентарь- "I can't carry anything more."(Я не могу унести больше) *Ест - "Yum!" (Ням!) *Ест (spoiled food)- "That was partially decomposed."("Это частично разлагается) *Ест (stale food)- "That was not at optimal freshness."("Это не лучшeй свежести") *Ест (ядовитая пища)- "That was not edible."(Это не съедобно) *Голод - "Librarians needs food."(Библиотекарям тоже нужна еда) *Выход из червоточины- "A detailed lesson in biology."(Детальный урок биологии) *Коалослон (след потерян)- "the trail is no longer distinguishable." *Коалослон (найден)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи